


Daisies and Cherry Blossoms

by Lothlan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlan/pseuds/Lothlan
Summary: First Lieutenant Sumia agrees to go to Chon'sin as a diplomatic emissary, in a visit to the Heavenly Empress Say'ri.Unbeknownst to the courts of both nations, the Empress and the Pegasus Knight have exchanged letters ever since they parted ways.





	1. A Carriage Ride

_My dear Sumia,_

_Though I have all the time and candlelight I wish for, I find that I cannot put to parchment the joy I felt upon reading of your coming trip to Chon'sin. Long have I yearned for the chance to show you my home, but now that it is upon me, the mere thought of seeing you again makes me freeze. It has been months since our first letters, and the fire I stoke in my heart for you has only burned brighter in your absence from my days._

_Prithee, do not apologize for being unable to attend my coronation. We both understood the distance between us from the day we separated. It has been painful, but I shall endure._

_I am full glad to hear of your promotion to First Lieutenant. I believe I have said that your Captain has an eye for talent, and it seems I am correct. Is your visit a result of your new position? I will have to extend my thanks to her if it is._

_The reconstruction has been proceeding well. It has been a trying endeavor to secure raw materials for building, but with Duke Virion and Rosanne's aid, we have been able to make repairs to the palace, at least, while we make work to restore our farmlands and mines. The sakura gardens are growing quickly, with the help of a visiting mage. Ah, I pray that the trees bloom for your visit, that I might take you into my arms underneath the blossoms..._

_Fie, I have been unable to focus since your last letter. Even reading what I have inked, I can see my thoughts drifting towards you. 'Tis the most wonderful curse I could ever ask for. Even during official business, I think of our last night together, of your face in the moonlight, and the moments we shared before this damnable parting. I pray for the strength to bear this wait, that I may behold your beauty once more._

_Give Belfire my dearest regards, and tell her I look forward to riding with her, and with you, in the sky once more. I will be waiting for you._

_Forever yours,_

_Say'ri_

 

Sumia folded the paper and slowly placed it back in her pouch, as though even the slightest jostle in the carriage would destroy it. She patted the pouch and sighed. She had thought about sending another letter to Say'ri, but she decided she would rather surprise the Empress of Chon'sin with her in-person reply.

She gently pushed the cloth curtain of the carriage window aside, to look at the markets of the capital city. Since she and Belfire had arrived in the small port town on the Chon'sin coast, she had been ferried into this small carriage, with Belfire flying overhead. She had only seen the nation in Say’ri’s paintings before now, and she got the feeling this wasn’t the first impression that the Empress had wanted for her. Many of the larger buildings were still in ruins, and some smaller huts had been risen to allow people to rest in between hauling materials and rebuilding.

But even so, there was still a beauty to it. Even in the most desolate of rubble, Sumia could see the shops and houses that they were meant to be. And past the buildings, she saw the rolling grass hills of the fields, dotted with the occasional maple tree. The trees were beginning to take on their spring colors, a dazzling array of reds and pinks.

“Does the view please you, milady?”

Sumia jumped and whirled her head around to see the source of the voice, just barely managing to avoid bumping into the carriage window. She saw one of the horsewomen that was accompanying her to the Royal Palace, dressed in the armor of a Chon'sin samurai – the same style of armor that Say'ri had worn back in the war.

Sumia shut her mouth - had it been hanging open? - and nodded. “Yes, very much so. I, um, hope I didn't look too foolish.”

“You were only slightly gawping,” the samurai said, not without a hint of humor in her voice. “Do not worry yourself overmuch. Once, that was a common reaction from visitors.”

“But not anymore?”

“Since Walhart and his campaigns, we have not had many outsiders. A scant few volunteers from the Novis priory, and small donations from Rosanne, but every nation on Valm has had their share of troubles after the war.”

Sumia closed her eyes. “It wasn't too different a couple of years ago in Ylisse, after our own war. But with us in a better position, we're able to send at least a little bit of aid.” She continued to look out at the landscape as the carriage trundled along the dirt path. In the distance, before the mountainous horizon, she swore she could make out the Mila Tree.

“May I ask you something, milady? Do forgive my impertinence, but we had expected the Exalt of Ylisse to come to our nation, rather than a common pegasus knight.”

Sumia tried not to blush as she recalled the way she had nearly begged Chrom and Robin to go in their place. She hadn't been too obvious, had she? “Oh, the Exalt is trying to focus on domestic matters. I can be considered a representative of him – I've been a member of the pegasus knights since he was just a prince.” She omitted the fact that she had merely been a trainee back in the days of Chrom's Shepherds. She managed to sound official, after all. A little bit, at least.

“I see. Again, I must ask your forgiveness. 'Twas not my place to ask.”

Sumia let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

“Oh, no, no apologies are needed. I know it isn't exactly common for a lieutenant to go somewhere in a ruler's place.” Good, she managed to keep from raising any suspicions. Though she didn't know a thing about life in the Chon'sin court, she doubted they would take kindly to the Empress and a "common Pegasus Knight" exchanging love letters nearly every fortnight over the last seven months.

“We shall be arriving at the palace within the afternoon, Dame Sumia. A good time to make any preparations you have left.”

“R-right, thank you.” Sumia could look into her pouch, but it wasn't much good – Ylisse's real gift to Chon'sin was being carried on Belfire's back. And in any case, when Sumia did reach into her pouch, she ended up with Say'ri's letter in her hands once more.

 

* * *

 

_My Beloved Say'ri,_

_I've been promoted! You're now writing to the First Lieutenant of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights. I know it's not much of a title compared to Heavenly Empress of Chon'sin, but I'm still proud of it. I wish you could've been there to see it. It took all my willpower not to jump up and down with joy!_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your coronation. I tried to get leave from Captain Cordelia, but with the remnants of the Grimleal still around the continent, we really needed all hands on deck. It sounded so lovely, too. But guess what! Exalt Chrom got your invitation for a state visit, and he agreed to send me! In just a few weeks, I'll be on a ship to Chon'sin! I got giddy just writing those words. It's been much too long since I've seen you, Say'ri._

_I've wanted to see your home ever since I first heard your stories of life there. How are the rebuilding efforts? I hope you haven't had much difficulty in recovering from Walhart's campaigns. That's actually part of why Chrom sent me. I'm bearing a monetary gift for the Chon'sin treasury – but don't tell anyone you know!_

_Belfire misses you, by the way. I see her looking westwards, towards Valm, Chon'sin, and you. She had so much fun flying with us that sunset, and I think she's been morose ever since._

_I miss you too, Say'ri. For so long now, my memories have been stuck with our nights and days together after the war in Valm. I practically begged Chrom to let me come and see you, without using those actual words. I want to be with you in person again, and see the land that made you into the wonderful person you are – Empress of Chon'sin, and empress of my heart._

_Wait for me, my love. I promise I won't be long._

_With Love,_

_Sumia_

 

Say'ri's fingertips softly stroked Sumia's signature on the letter, before she folded it and placed it in her drawer, atop a pile of letters from her dearest. She felt her lips crease into a smile, before turning away from her desk. This room was one of the few in her palace that she could truly consider private, without any prying eyes to see the letters she wrote, or the memories she kept in here. Say'ri looked out to the window, towards the fields baked in the midday sun. Though the war was long done now, she could still see the smoke that bellowed upwards from the horizon the day Cervantes' forces crushed the Heavenly Army and her brother...

Her brother...

Say'ri shook her head. Thoughts of Yen'fay, his actions, and his passing still haunted her, but she had to push them aside as well as she could. She had a nation to rebuild. She stepped towards the rear wall of the office, upon which her outer robe was hung. While previous rulers of Chon'sin had favored pompous robes that took an eternity to don, Say'ri favored garments that she could change in and out of at a moment's notice – a holdover from her days as a warrior.

She looked up towards a shelf on the wall, upon which rested her veiled crown. The hat itself was a simple affair of iron and silver, but sheer cloth hung down to cover the wearer's face – meant to conceal the emotions of the Emperor or Empress. In the past, Say'ri had scoffed at this notion. But now, faced with the prospect of meeting her beloved again after so long apart, she began to see the merits.

Say'ri was jerked out of her thoughts by a rapid knocking at the door. “Enter,” she called out, and an armored guard opened the door and bowed to Say'ri. He took exactly two steps into the room before stopping to deliver his news.

“Heavenly Empress. The envoy from Ylisse is here to see you.” The guard spoke as he knelt before Say'ri.

She nodded to the guard. “Thank you. Let her know that I shall speak with her shortly.” He stood, bowed once more, and walked back out of the small office. Say'ri waited until the door was closed before letting her smile return. “It has been so long, my dearest,” she muttered. “And yet, I doubt you've changed at all.” She lowered the crown onto her head, letting the veil fall over her face. Just this once, she would need it. She adjusted the crown to ensure that her face wouldn't easily be visible, before stepping through the door, out of her office, and toward the throne room. Imperial business with Ylisse awaited - as did the humble Pegasus Knight who had stumbled into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I understand that this is a rarepair among rarepairs, but I do hope you'll give it a chance.


	2. The Imperial Palace

Though the walls of the Imperial Palace were crumbled in some places, it remained mostly intact. More than a few sections of walls could be seen clearly rebuilt, which much newer stone than the surrounding bricks. Still, the wall towered over Sumia, and the carriage she was riding on – much higher than modern siege machines reached. Sumia didn't know how such walls were build, but she had a guess to why: a growing need to defend the palace from wyvern-riding invaders, a method of attack that became more popular and frequently used throughout the history of Valm.

Sumia was still looking up at the wall when she felt the carriage lurch to a stop. She briefly wondered just what was going on, before the carriage door opened. Outside stood the samurai who had spoken with her earlier. She performed a short bow.

"My apologies, Dame Sumia, but we must walk from here. Carriages are not permitted in the palace walls."

“Oh, um, okay.” Sumia slowly placed her foot on the carriage step, but once her other foot tried to make it to the ground, something didn't quite connect, and she stumbled. She bounced on the ball of her foot a few times, but managed not to fall.

“Are you alright, my lady?” The samurai leaned in, ready to assist Sumia.

“Y-yeah, I'm okay. This is something of a habit, believe it or not.” Sumia sighed in relief. “At least I didn't fall this time.”

“A dirt-covered face would be rather unsightly in front of the Empress.” It sounded like a simple statement, but the samurai cracked a smile. Sumia chuckled a little, despite not really getting the joke.

The smile disappeared nearly as quick as it had appeared. “It would be best if we keep moving, my lady. Our Empress will wait, but you certainly won't make a grand impression if you force her to.”

“Oh, um, right. Just one moment, I need to...” Sumia looked up at the sky. It took a moment, but she was able to make out Belfire's silhouette, small and blurred by the afternoon sky. She put two fingers to her mouth and made a shrill whistle. She looked down and smiled at the samurai. “Now we can go! Belfire will be joining us shortly.”

“Belfire?”

Sumia looked up once more. “My pegasus. She's carrying Ylisse's gift to Chon'sin, so she'll have to be present as well. She'll behave, I promise.”

“If you insist, my lady.”

“I do! Belfire's better behaved than me sometimes.” Sumia walked closer to the samurai, and the two approached the grand front gate. Sumia watched as her companion shouted out a command to the unseen people on the other side, and the gate slowly began to swing open, away from them.

As the gate began to open, Sumia could hear the call of her pegasus a short distance above her. Not a second later, she heard the ever-familiar impact of her pegasus landing behind her. She turned at couldn't stop herself from grinning at the sight. The snowy white of Belfire's body, mane, and wings always created a dazzling image, no matter the background.

Belfire trotted closer to Sumia and let out a sigh, shaking her head a little.

“I'm sorry Belfire, I know the sacks are heavy, but they insisted that you carry them. It won't be much longer, I promise.” Sumia patted her companion's neck, then turned to her guide. “I'm sorry to make you wait more, but will Belfire be able to enter the palace?”

She nodded. “As long as your companion can behave herself and not take towards the skies, she will be comfortable inside the palace.”

Sumia pictured Belfire flying around inside the palace and stifled a bit of laughter. “Of course. Belfire will be on her best behavior.”

“We shall see.” The two walked through the open gate, with Belfire close behind. The courtyard lay bare before them, without many plants to spruce the space up. Sumia guessed that with the need for raw building materials, the palace architects hadn't gotten around to decorating yet. All in due time.

Sumia looked back at the samurai that had been traveling with her since she'd arrived here. She'd introduced herself as an attendant to the Empress, but...

“Excuse me, miss? I'm terribly sorry for not asking earlier, but would you mind telling me your name?”

The two of them crossed past the courtyard, and into the front door of the palace proper. The hallway that greeted them was carpeted in the same red and gold of the Chon'sin banner.

The samurai looked over her shoulder at Sumia again. “You choose an interesting time to ask for an introduction, my lady.”

Sumia averted her eyes. “Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'm still not used to this. I had to have a more noble friend coach me through all this emissary stuff.”

“No apologies are needed, my lady. My name is Shu'jan.” She bowed towards Sumia once more. “It is a pleasure to know you, Dame Sumia. Visiting dignitaries do not normally bother with soldiers or attendants such as I.”

“Well, that's just silly. If you can't be bothered to learn the names of the people keeping you safe, why are you even a diplomat?” Sumia huffed. She was a noble, but she had never liked the way most of them looked down on commoners – or the Shepherds, back when they were little more than a militia.

Shu'jan let out a mirthful chuckle, as the two began to walk again, Belfire close on their heels. “Your honesty is refreshing, truly. But perhaps not proper once we enter the Grand Hall.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I'm new to being an emissary.” Shu'jan did not respond, and continued to lead Say'ri though the hallway. “So, um, the Empress, is she.. well-liked by the people?” Sumia knew Say'ri's perspective, of course, but she certainly wasn't the only one.

Shu'jan nodded. “There were some... misgivings when our Heavenly Empress was first crowned. Some believed that she was a warrior, not a queen, and others had more... archaic objections to her rule. But she has proven strong in this time of rebuilding, despite complaints levied her way.”

“What kind of complains were levied?”

“Typical boasts from dynasts who think themselves better suited for the throne. I advise paying them no mind. Those who think they are capable of ruling so rarely are.”

Sumia nodded as the two approached a set of purple doors. Shu'jan stepped closer to them, gave five rapid knocks, and looked over her shoulder to Sumia. “Mind your feet, Dame Sumia. You shall be in the presence of the Empress soon.”

As the doors opened, Sumia felt twin storms of anxiety and excitement build up inside her. She was afraid of making a good first impression for the people of Chon'sin, but she hadn't seen Say'ri in so long. The conflicting feelings settled in the pit of her stomach.

The throne room was much smaller than the one in Ylisse that Sumia knew, but no less grandiose. The throne itself was in the center on a raised platform, with staircases descending in each direction from it. Guards stood at attention, awaiting their orders from Shu'jan.

 Sumia stood in awe of all of it, from the purple and gold carpets, to the portraits of previous rulers that lined the walls, to the window in the roof that allowed the light of the setting sun in.

The throne itself, though, commanded the most attention of all, despite being empty. It was built from wood, but the stain, paint, and golden ornaments emanated the power of an ancient line of rulers. 

Shu'jan stood at attention, a short distance in front of Sumia. “Our Heavenly Empress, I present Dame Sumia Baume. First Lieutenant of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights, and Emissary of Ylisse's Most Holy Exalt Chrom.” Sumia felt a tinge of red on her cheeks. That was quite the title, and she remembered when she was little more than Just Sumia.

A moment of silence followed Shu'jan's declaration, heavy as a boulder on Sumia's mind. She watched the room, waiting for some sign of movement, from the guards, from Shu'jan, she'd even take the roof windoe breaking over this deafening silence.

Then a side door opened, and the figure that emerged took Sumia's breath away.

Even in the grand purple and gold of the Empress's robes, and even with her face veiled by her crown, Say'ri's presence was as clear as day to Sumia. She felt the calm, yet monumental power that emanated from her, that power that had probably attracted her to Say'ri in the first place. Every step that the Empress took towards her throne exuded authority that none in the room would dare question, least of all her. She watched as she made her way to sitting on the throne of Chon'sin, one step at a time.

Sumia took a deep breath and tried to calm the beating in her chest. _It's okay, it's just Say'ri over there, you're not about to cry, and you definitely don't want to dash there and kiss her. Just calm down and stick to what Maribelle taught you,_ she repeated in her head. She knelt before the Empress, and beckoned to Belfire, who stepped beside her and bowed her head.

“Heavenly Empress of Chon'sin. I come here on behalf of His Most Holy Exalt Chrom, to offer a gift – to show his nation's respect for yours, and to assist in your reconstruction after your war with Valm.” Sumia took a second to mentally congratulate herself. She'd manage to get through her introduction without tripping over her words.

The Empress stood from her throne, and looked down at Sumia. Even with the veil, she could feel the gaze upon her. Sumia wondered just what she was thinking. Was the Empress as close to bursting as she was?

“Hail and well met, Sumia of Ylisse. Though I must admit, this is somewhat of a surprise. We had expected the Exalt himself to make an appearance.”

Even with the stares of the guards, it only took a moment for Sumia to recover. Say'ri knew that Sumia would be here instead of Chrom; she still had her reply in her pouch. But there was no way for the Empress to know, and some would surely grow suspicious if it were not questioned.

“His Most Holy Exalt expresses his deepest regrets for being unable to appear in person. Bandits and cultists still attack our people, and out Exalt's attention must remain home at this time.”

She heard hushed whispers from the guards, but nothing from the Empress. She raised a hand, and her attendants fell silent.

“Ylisse's Exalt deserves praise for having his allies in mind, even as he defends his own land.” The Empress walked from the throne down the steps, and Sumia felt her breath hitch with every approaching step.

“I-I extend my personal thanks for your understanding, Heavenly Empress.” Immediately after Sumia spoke, she cursed herself for stumbling on that one, but she went ahead with what she had practiced. “If you will permit me, I might rise and show you what has been brought to you?”

The Empress stood still for a moment, then nodded. “Aye, you are permitted.”

Sumia shook her head in what she hoped was a nodding motion, and quickly stood, stepping over to Belfire. “His Most Holy Exalt recognizes that Chon'sin's efforts come at a cost.” She began to unbuckle several large sacks from Belfire's saddle, that jingled as they moved. “And so, Ylisse offers this sum of gold, for the reconstruction of the cities of Chon'sin.”

Belfire shook her head after the sacks of gold were finally lifted from her, and placed on the ground. Sumia was quick to move back to her earlier knelt position.

The Empress approached, face unreadable behind the veil. “Chon'sin extends her thanks. We owe a debt of gratitude to the Exalt, and we shall see it-”

The empress was interrupted by a happy neigh from Belfire. The pegasus took two steps towards the Empress, and the response was swift.

Sumia extended her hand up towards her companion's mane. “Belfire, no, you have to...”

Several spears were thrust forward, as guards stepped towards Sumia and Belfire.

“Control your beast, Ylissean!”

“None may approach the Empress!”

“How dare you show such disrespe-”

“Stay your weapons!”

The guards each whipped their heads around to look at the Empress, who stepped closer still to Belfire. “A-as you command, Most Heavenly,” a guard managed to say, as he and his comrades returned to their positions.

The Empress stepped forward once more and slowly rose her hand to stroke Belfire's neck. She softly spoke to the pegasus, quiet enough that only she and Sumia could hear.

“Mercy, Belfire. It pleases me greatly to see you hale.” Even beneath the veil, Sumia swore she could hear the smile in the Empress- in Say'ri's voice. Belfire made a nickering sound from her throat. Sumia wondered if Say'ri could still understand the meanings behind the “meaningless” noises pegasi made. It had been such a long time since she last spoke to Belfire...

“Aye, I have missed you too. I do wish to speak more freely, but I am, alas, here in my capacity as Empress.” A sigh from Belfire. “Aye, and aye again. I promise, once our business here is done, I shall come and see you again.” Say'ri patted Belfire's neck, then withdrew, to speak to her guards.

“This pegasus and her knight are here as guests and friends of Chon'sin. Any slight against them is a slight against your Empress. Do you understand?”

Sumia looked around and could see the trembling of a couple of the guards as the stood at attention, yet nobody raised a word. Even Shu'jan remained silent.

After a moment of waiting, the Empress nodded, apparently satisfied. "Good. I expect our guest to be treated as any who wish to learn our ways. Ylisse proved a stalwart ally to us in our most desperate hour, and I will not have such disrespect of one of her warriors."

"A thousand apologies, Most Heavenly." Shu'jan bowed towards the Empress, and then Sumia. "And to you as well, Dame Sumia. We shall endeavor to improve in the coming days."

"See that you do." The Empress crossed her arms and looked from her attendant to each of her guards. "For now, you may leave us. I would speak further with our guest of the future of Chon'sin and Ylisse."

The guards looked between themselves, and Sumia could catch a few whispers, albeit no exact words. This didn't seem to be normal from the Empress, but Shu'jan and the guards followed the order, filing out of the throne room one at a time. Shu'jan left last, looking back at Sumia one last time before turning away, and stepping from the door. The door finally closed behind her, and the Empress stood and watched it for a few eternally long seconds. Sumia listened as well, though she couldn't hear anything through the doors. Eventually, the Empress sighed, perhaps in relief.

“Pray forgive me, my lady. I did not wish to hide my face from you, but a stoicism is expected of me, and...” Say'ri slowly pushed aside the veil on her crown, revealing her milky skin and her normally sharp amber eyes, watering and wavering as they looked into Sumia's own. “And to be still and calm when near you is a challenge indeed.” Her smile nearly reached her ears as she spoke.

Sumia didn't know when she had risen from her knelt position, but in the next moment she had near leaped to Say'ri and wrapped her arms around her, leaning up to press her forehead to the Empress's.

“Oh, Say'ri. I dreamt of this moment for so long, and now that it's finally here, I-I don't have the right words...”

Sumia felt Say'ri returning her gentle embrace, and she nearly melted into her arms. “My beloved Sumia... we have had naught but words for so long. Surely we can cast them aside for a brief moment?” Sumia felt a hand caressing her cheek, and she softly giggled.

“Perhaps we can...” Sumia closed her eyes, and closed the last remaining gap between them, pressing her lips to Say'ri's. In that kiss, she felt all their time apart evaporate.

After a few moments, or hours, or days – Sumia couldn't quite tell – the two pulled apart once more, and gazed into each other's eyes. Say'ri chuckled.

“How forward of you, Lady Sumia of the Pegasus Knights,” she said, barely above a whisper.

“I simply couldn't wait any longer, my Empress,” Sumia replied. The two shared a soft laugh, and Say'ri's thumb stroked along Sumia's cheek.

"Then you do not need to. My joy at your return knows no mortal limits, my lady. I think I can forgive a stolen kiss or two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I liked the idea of Say'ri being able to understand Belfire, even after a gap in meetings.
> 
> As for the name Belfire, I honestly couldn't tell you where it came from! I don't think Sumia's pegasus has a canon name, but it's listed in the fire emblem wiki for some reason!


End file.
